Ghost Saver
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale di Lingering Lilies. Trama: "Brittany aveva sempre visto i fantasmi. Ma non aveva mai incontrato un fantasma come quella ragazza." Una tenera storiella Brittana di fantasmi per Halloween.


****Ghost Saver  
><strong>**Una FanFiction basata su GLEE a cura di **lingering lilies**  
>Versione originale: s9809973/  
>Adattamento italiano: <strong>Brittana Fanfiction Den<strong>  
>Traduzione a cura di <strong>theuntroddenways<strong>  
>Revisione a cura di <strong>Evey-H<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Una breve storia tenera per Halloween… Ringrazio Lily che mi ha permesso di tradurla e mi scuso per il ritardo su Blue Creek Lodge: ci tenevo a fare un piccolo regalo extra.<strong>

**Dedicata a tutte le personcine romantiche e in particolare a Ev.**

**theuntroddenways**

* * *

><p>Brittany aveva sempre visto i fantasmi. Quando era piccola, spesso aveva sorriso e parlottato con i suoi amici trasparenti. I suoi genitori dicevano a tutti che si divertiva a vedere le tende mosse dalle correnti d'aria ed erano sconcertati quando, nella culla, scoppiava a ridere o iniziava ad agitarsi apparentemente senza una ragione. Dopo che ebbe imparato a parlare e raccontato ai suoi genitori che i suoi amici Marty, Ruth Rose e il Capitano Hughes venivano a giocare con lei, loro sottolinearono a tutti quanto ricca fosse la sua immaginazione e per quante ore giocasse da sola, praticamente senza bisogno di supervisione. Tutto ciò aveva confuso Brittany: di certo prendere il tè con la Principessa Diana era una supervisione più che sufficiente per una bambina di 4 anni. Ma adesso, a 18 anni, Brittany aveva ormai capito che i suoi genitori pensavano che fosse sola perché nessun altro intorno a lei riusciva a vedere i fantasmi.<p>

Per un breve periodo si era chiesta se era pazza. Però, dopo averne discusso con suo nonno Milton, che era defunto qualche anno addietro, aveva tratto la conclusione di essere semplicemente più in contatto con il mondo degli spiriti rispetto agli altri. Non era necessariamente pazza. Quando aveva iniziato le scuole superiori, aveva cominciato a parlare di meno e ad ascoltare le storielle che i fantasmi del McKinley le raccontavano. Alla fine erano diventati tutti amici. Una volta, nel parcheggio, aveva addirittura perso una partita di dama con un giocatore accanito e come penalità era stata costretta a fare battute stupide e ad usare nomi sbagliati davanti ai suoi compagni di classe umani, se non voleva che la combinazione del suo armadietto venisse continuamente cambiata o che la sua biancheria intima continuasse a sparire.

Aveva brevemente preso in considerazione di entrare nel business delle medium o forse persino degli acchiappa-fantasmi. Però, avendo deciso che una squallida vetrina illuminata a neon o una vita di pseudo-lotta contro il crimine non erano cose che le interessassero, si convinse ad immatricolarsi all'università della zona. Le piaceva abbastanza e i fantasmi che vagavano nei miseri corridoi degli edifici non le riservavano trattamenti particolari. Tutto le piaceva della propria vita, eccetto l'essere single. Quello la faceva sentire un po' sola. Parecchi umani pensavano che fosse stramba perché di tanto in tanto sussurrava ai suoi amici fantasmi o faceva battute che solo i fantasmi capivano. Quando aveva avuto un fidanzato, i fantasmi continuavano a coglierla in flagrante mentre faceva sesso, il che inizialmente le ammazzava la voglia. Alla fine aveva stretto un accordo con il locale consiglio dei fantasmi secondo il quale, in cambio di privacy nella sua camera da letto, avrebbe fatto in modo che loro potessero tenere le riunioni del consiglio nell'aula canto del McKinley. Tuttavia per il momento era single.

Un giorno stava passeggiando nel parco e godendosi gli ultimi giorni d'autunno, prima che il tempo diventasse troppo freddo. Si sedette su una panchina a guardare una coppia di scoiattoli fantasma fare la loro tipica corsa su e giù da un tronco di fronte a lei, come fosse una routine perfetta. Si domandava: come facevano a sapere sempre quando fermarsi e quando ripartire? Il loro tempismo era preciso come un rasoio eppure sembrava che fra di loro non ci fosse alcuna forma di comunicazione.

"Scoiattoli del cazzo," brontolò qualcuno accanto a lei. "Credevo che agli animali nocivi fosse vietato ripresentarsi nell'aldilà."

Brittany si voltò e fu sorpresa nel vedere una bellissima ragazza fantasma seduta accanto a lei sulla panchina, con le mani infilate in tasca. Era particolarmente trasparente, il che significava che aveva appena varcato il confine.

"Perché non ti piacciono gli scoiattoli?" domandò Brittany.

La ragazza fantasma sbuffò. "Se non fosse stato per degli scoiattoli, starei andando avanti con la mia vita normalmente, in questo momento."

"La tua vita di fantasma o quella di umana?" chiese Brittany. Aveva imparato che i fantasmi si riferivano alla loro esistenza ancora come 'vita', dato che potevano fare all'incirca ogni cosa che facevano da umani.

"Umana," rispose la ragazza. "Al momento sono attaccata a un tot di macchine al Mercy Hospital."

Brittany si rattristò all'immagine mentale di una così bella ragazza bloccata fra vita e morte. "Sei in coma," disse con voce triste.

"Già," confermò lei, con tono arrabbiato. "Tutto a causa di un cazzo di scoiattolo che è saltato davanti alla mia auto."

Brittany si morse il labbro. Non era usuale che gli scoiattoli si comportassero in modo così cattivo. "Uno scoiattolo fantasma o uno vivo?"

La ragazza aggrottò la fronte. "Uno scoiattolo vivo. La gente viva non può vedere i fantasmi."

Brittany si sentì un po' in imbarazzo: era sempre così la prima volta che si presentava ad un fantasma e che ammetteva di essere ancora pienamente umana. Avevano sempre così tante domande sul perché li potesse vedere e lei non aveva le risposte. "Io vedo i fantasmi," disse.

"Beh ovvio," controbatté a ragazza, scocciata. "I fantasmi si vedono fra di loro."

"No, io sono viva," disse Brittany. "Guarda." Emise un soffio, che fu visibile nell'aria fredda. Era un modo più che sicuro di determinare se uno fosse un fantasma o no, poiché quelli più vecchi e meno trasparenti potevano passare per persone vive nel mondo fantasma. I nuovi fantasmi erano i più trasparenti, ma quelli vecchi, che erano trasparenti solo di un 10%, erano più ostici da individuare. Oltre al vapore acqueo del fiato ed alle impronte dei piedi, Brittany doveva basarsi solamente sul suo istinto quando provava a stabilire se una presenza era umana o no.

La ragazza fantasma fu colta alla sprovvista, vedendo il fiato di Brittany raffreddarsi nell'aria. Si guardò intorno, non sapendo cosa dire. Anche Brittany non sapeva cosa dire, quindi iniziò la sua spiegazione, che in realtà non era affatto una spiegazione. "Sono sempre stata capace di vedere i fantasmi, fin da quando ero piccola. Non so perché. Forse sono solo in contatto con un altro livello o una roba simile."

"Credi in quelle cazzate?" domandò il fantasma, con un'espressione dubbiosa.

"Non sono io la non-morta qui," rispose Brittany scrollando le spalle.

Piegandosi in avanti il fantasma sbuffò, l'assenza di vapore acqueo evidente agli occhi di Brittany.

Poi la ragazza fece una richiesta che Brittany proprio non si aspettava. "Probabilmente c'è una qualche regola che lo vieta, ma ti sarebbe possibile dire alla mia famiglia che li amo?" disse, sembrando un poco spaventata. "Solo in caso io non ce la facessi."

Colpita improvvisamente dalla paura negli occhi della ragazza, Brittany annuì. Sapeva che sarebbe stato strano cercare una famiglia di sconosciuti e recapitar loro un messaggio da parte della loro figlia non-morta che era ancora in un certo senso viva. Se fosse riuscita a farlo senza sembrare una matta, sarebbe stato un miracolo. Però, guardando negli occhi la fantasma accanto a lei, si sentì obbligata a provarci.

Tornò a guardare gli scoiattoli davanti a sé, chiedendosi se fossero stati loro a causare l'incidente automobilistico della ragazza fantasma. Stava quasi per domandarle dove vivesse la sua famiglia, ma quando si voltò verso il lato dov'era seduta, trovò la panchina vuota.

Quella notte Brittany cercò di dormire come sempre, ma non le veniva sonno. Al contrario, continuò a girarsi e rigirarsi, ripensando alla bella ragazza fantasma ed alla sua triste richiesta di dire alla famiglia che li amava.

Quando si alzò il sole il mattino seguente, Brittany si mise all'opera per trovare il corpo della ragazza in ospedale e cercare di dare conforto alla sua famiglia. Non sapeva perché si sentisse così in dovere di aiutare lo spirito di una sconosciuta, ma era così. In lei c'era qualcosa di triste in modo intollerabile. Di solito i nuovi fantasmi erano felici di essere liberi dai confini della mortalità, liberi di girare per il mondo a loro piacimento, senza temere la morte o il dolore o la sofferenza. Era quella la principale differenza fra gli umani e i fantasmi: i fantasmi non soffrivano. Le sensazioni di dolore o di disagio non erano altro che un ricordo per loro. I fantasmi erano fra le persone più interessanti che Brittany conoscesse, invece un fantasma triste la preoccupava, semplicemente perché ne incontrava davvero di rado.

Quando giunse all'ospedale, si sentì subito sciocca. Non sapeva nemmeno il nome della ragazza: come avrebbe fatto a trovarla senza nessuna indicazione? Vagando semplicemente finché non avesse trovato una ragazza in coma che assomigliava a quella del parco? Si avviò con cautela verso Terapia Intensiva, non sapendo se dovesse presentarsi in accettazione.

Gli ospedali erano gli unici posti in cui non vedeva mai fantasmi. Anni prima c'era stata una riunione fra tutti quelli della città e si erano accordati all'unanimità che vagabondare nei corridoi degli ospedali era una cosa davvero misera. Complicava le già intense sensazioni degli umani che si trovavano lì e spesso allertava della presenza di un aldilà i malati o le persone sotto forti farmaci. Avevano stabilito che gli ospedali, insieme agli obitori e alle camere mortuarie, erano gli unici luoghi in cui non avrebbero girato, a meno di avere un motivo preciso. Far visita a parenti malati per rasserenarli era accettato, ma andare in giro senza motivo era, come dicevano, una cosa misera.

Fortunatamente, quel giorno c'era un'infermiera fantasma che lavorava al banco accettazione. Brittany sospettava che i fantasmi sapessero della sua missione ed avessero messo lì l'infermiera per aiutarla a trovare la misteriosa bella ragazza. E infatti, non appena Brittany si avvicinò al bancone, l'infermiera fantasma le fece l'occhiolino e le bisbigliò: "Stanza 314". Brittany annuì e furtivamente scivolò verso il fondo della sala senza che la infermiere umane la notassero.

Quando entrò nella stanza in cui si trovava il corpo della ragazza, si sentì cento volte più pesante. Era attaccata ad ogni tipo immaginabile di apparecchiatura, con tubi che le uscivano dal naso e dalla bocca, sensori appiccicati al petto ed alle mani e monitor sulla fronte e sul cuore. Pur non essendo morta, era quanto di più vicino possibile allo spettro che Brittany aveva incontrato.

Come se potesse sentirla, Brittany si piegò sulle ginocchia vicino a lei e le sussurrò: "Ehi, sono io." Ci fu una pausa, in cui i macchinari continuarono a emettere bip ed a pompare. "Ci siamo incontrate al parco," continuò Brittany. "Tu ce l'avevi con gli scoiattoli. Non credo che fosse loro intenzione farti arrabbiare, stavano solo cercando di attraversare la strada."

La ragazza non rispose.

"Comunque, come ti chiami?" domandò Brittany.

Accorgendosi di poter leggere la cartella appesa sul fondo del letto, Brittany si allontanò momentaneamente. SANTANA LOPEZ c'era scritto. CONCUSSIONI ALLA TESTA MOLTEPLICI, STATO VEGETATIVO PERMANENTE.

Brittany si rattristò ulteriormente leggendo la cartella. La diagnosi indicava che era solo parzialmente in vita. Dopotutto, aveva visto il suo fantasma: non lo avrebbe incontrato, se fosse stata del tutto viva.

"Mi spiace che il tuo cervello stia facendo le bizze," disse Brittany. "E mi spiace che tu sia bloccata qui." Rimase lì ferma ad osservare Santana per qualche minuto, guardando l'alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo torace, forzato dalla macchina per la respirazione, le luci del monitor che luccicavano.

"Ti ho promesso che avrei detto alla tua famiglia che li ami, ma non so dove abitino," aggiunse come scusandosi. "Non so quando verranno a farti visita, quindi non mi rimane che restare nei paraggi," disse. "Sono sicura che avrai frotte di visitatori."

Vedendo che Santana continuava a non rispondere, si accomodò su una poltrona e tirò fuori una copia de _Il giardino segreto_. Dopo aver letto il primo paragrafo, alzò gli occhi. "Oh, volevi che lo leggessi a voce alta?" Dopo un istante di silenzio, aggiunse: "Lo immaginavo." E così iniziò a leggere a Santana.

Dopo alcune ore, lo stomaco di Brittany cominciò a brontolare. "Mi sa che è meglio che me ne vada," disse. "Mi dispiace di non aver trovato la tua famiglia. Riproverò domani." Dopodiché, sapendo che stringersi le mani non era un'opzione fattibile, si aggirò imbarazzata nei pressi del letto di Santana, prima di lanciarsi in avanti per darle un bacio sulla fronte. Poi rimase lì in piedi per un minuto, incerta se ciò che aveva fatto andasse bene. Tuttavia i monitor continuarono il loro lavoro e i loro suoni monotoni, senza cambiamenti, così alla fine Brittany uscì.

Si recò a prendere un sandwich e se lo portò al parco in cui aveva incontrato Santana il giorno prima. Si sedette e, non appena aprì il suo panino, accanto a lei apparve la ragazza.

"Ehi! Sono appena stata a farti visita," la salutò Brittany.

"Grazie," rispose Santana, imbarazzata. "Ti ho vista entrare, è stato carino da parte tua."

"Nessun problema. Spero ti sia piaciuta la storia che ti ho letto."

Santana strizzò gli occhi e la fissò in modo strano. "Mi hai letto qualcosa?"

"Sì, per tipo due ore. Stavamo giusto arrivando alla parte bella, ma mi è venuta fame."

Santana rimase a fissarla in silenzio per un minuto prima di dire: "Nessuno ha mai letto per me per due ore."

"Nemmeno i tuoi nonni?"

Santana scosse la testa e fissò lo sguardo verso l'albero davanti a lei. "Non per due ore," mormorò. "Ora mia nonna non mi parla nemmeno."

Sinceramente triste per lei, Brittany fece il broncio. "Perché no?"

Santana alzò le spalle, come se fosse indifferente. "Non ha più importanza."

"Che cosa non ha più importanza?"

Santana fece un gesto sprezzante con la mano e mormorò: "Pensa che sia sbagliato che io ami le ragazze nel modo in cui la maggior parte delle ragazze ama i ragazzi."

Il broncio di Brittany si volse all'insù. "Perdonami. Non credo che sia sbagliato. Anche a me piacciono le ragazze."

Quelle parole catturarono l'attenzione di Santana. "Davvero?"

"Sì, a me piacciono tutte le persone," rispose Brittany allegramente. "Voglio dire, com'è possibile il contrario? Le persone sono così simpatiche ed attraenti…"

Santana la fissò come se le fosse cresciuta un'altra testa. "In che universo vivi? Sono tutti orribili e disgustosi."

Brittany si sentì dispiaciuta per il fantasma di Santana. Doveva esser stata una persona molto triste e spaventata prima di diventare fantasma. "Non so esattamente in quale universo mi trovo," rispose. "Cioè, sono umana, ma posso vedere e parlare anche con gli spettri. Sono in una sorta di due mondi allo stesso tempo."

"Come me," borbottò Santana. "Non morta, ma non ancora del tutto fantasma. Sono così trasparente che gli altri spettri mi lanciano occhiate divertite."

"Mi piace la tua trasparenza," sorrise Brittany. "Non c'è nulla che non ti stia bene."

"Sei così gentile anche con gli umani?" domandò Santana.

"Lo spero," disse Brittany. "Cerco di essere gentile con tutti."

Santana ci rimuginò su per un istante prima di dire: "Beh… Grazie per aver letto per me. Sono sicura che era un bel racconto." Per un attimo tutto rimase tranquillo, poi Santana aggiunse: "Credevo che essere un fantasma fosse molto più divertente."

"Ma è divertente!" disse Brittany. "O almeno, è ciò che dicono gli altri fantasmi."

Santana sbuffò. "Non sono mai stata più infelice in tutta la mia vita. È come se ogni brutto sentimento che ho mai provato fosse ritornato a darmi la caccia. Gli altri spettri dicono di non essere in grado di sentire il dolore nel modo in cui lo sentivano da umani, ma invece per me è così."

"Forse sei un tipo di fantasma speciale," propose Brittany.

"Ma sono comunque un fantasma! Perché provo sentimenti? Sono incavolata per qualunque cosa!"

Brittany le rivolse un tenero broncio. "Forse perché il tuo cuore umano funziona ancora."

Santana si congelò per un secondo, poi si alzò in piedi ed iniziò a volar via.

"Aspetta!" la chiamò Brittany. "Dove stai andando?"

"Vado ad occuparmi del mio cuore, una volta per tutte. Non mi piace vedere i miei genitori soffrire ed osservare il mio corpo giacere lì impotente, è troppo patetico. Non riesco nemmeno a respirare da sola. Voglio solamente tirare fuori tutti da questa desolazione."

"No!" gridò Brittany, capendo che Santana stava dirigendosi all'ospedale per staccare la spina al proprio corpo. "Non farlo! Non ti è permesso entrare all'ospedale a meno che qualcuno che ami non stia morendo!"

Santana tentennò e Brittany pregò che fosse perché non aveva rinunciato a rientrare nel proprio corpo. "Santana, se muori, la tua famiglia ne sarà distrutta."

"Mia nonna ha già detto che ero morta per lei. Che differenza farà?"

"Fa tutta la differenza del mondo!" disse Brittany. "Hai di fronte il resto della tua vita per fare cose meravigliose."

"Posso fare cose meravigliose da fantasma," rispose Santana con tono arrabbiato. "Fare scherzi agli stronzi a scuola, invertire le spine delle bevande normali e light così che le Cheerios inizino ad ingrassare, tagliare le gomme della LeCar di Sue, e non mi devo preoccupare di venire beccata o di soffrire. È vantaggioso su tutti i fronti."

"Però c'è una cosa che non puoi fare," disse Brittany.

"Che cosa?" chiese Santana, scettica.

Brittany si alzò in piedi ed arricciò le labbra, protendendosi verso la forma traslucida di Santana. Quando le sue labbra passarono attraverso quelle di Santana senza che si sentissero, Santana trasalì.

"Non posso toccare le persone?" mormorò.

Brittany scosse la testa tristemente. "Solo gli altri fantasmi."

Santana fece una pausa, riflettendo se rinunciare alla soddisfazione fisica. "Beh… Dovrebbe andare bene. Sono sicura che troverò fantasmi femmine fighe."

"Non è la stessa cosa," disse Brittany. "Non puoi sentire il calore allo stesso modo in cui lo sentono le persone."

Santana restò ferma di nuovo. "Vale davvero la pena vivere per quel calore?"

"Assolutamente sì," rispose Brittany.

Santana si guardò intorno, ancora scettica. "Non so," mormorò. "Sembra una cosa sciocca."

"E l'amore, allora?" aggiunse Brittany. "Per quello vale la pena vivere."

Santana si morse un labbro, rimuginando.

"Facciamo così," intervenne Brittany. "Aspetta finché non avrai visto la tua famiglia parlare col tuo corpo, prima di decidere. Se dopo averla vista vorrai lasciarti tutto ciò alle spalle, non ti fermerò."

Santana sembrò ancor più esitante e Brittany capì che non voleva vedere i suoi genitori piangere.

"Non dovrei entrare nell'ospedale," disse Santana. "È una cosa misera."

"Non sembrava interessarti un attimo fa," ribatté Brittany. "Ho una specie di accordo con il consiglio dei fantasmi locale. Se vieni insieme a me, non avrai problemi."

Santana lo soppesò per un momento, prima di sospirare e dire: "Okay."

Brittany sorrise e si rialzò, strofinando via le briciole dal grembo. Non aveva mangiato molto del suo sandwich, ma aiutare la triste ragazza fantasma era più importante in quel momento. "Un'ultima cosa," disse con un sorrisetto furbo.

Santana alzò le sopracciglia, scettica su qualsiasi accordo le proponesse quella strana ragazza che viveva fra due mondi.

"Se ti risvegli, quando starai meglio, devi uscire con me."

Santana guardò altrove e mordicchiò le labbra per nascondere un sorriso imbarazzato. "È una tua abitudine chiedere di uscire alle ragazze morte?"

"Non sei ancora morta," rispose Brittany. "E spero che non lo sarai per un bel po' di tempo."

Santana non disse nulla, allora Brittany cercò la risposta sul suo volto traslucido. "Quindi… abbiamo un patto?"

Santana abbassò lo sguardo a terra e annuì.

Soddisfatta dall'avere un po' di influenza per convincerla a non rinunciare alla sua vita umana, Brittany si diresse di nuovo verso l'ospedale, con Santana che la seguiva poco dietro.

Quando arrivarono, la stanza di Santana era esattamente come Brittany l'aveva lasciata. Il fantasma di Santana appariva desolato mentre guardava il suo corpo attraverso il vetro.

"Sembro così patetica," disse.

"Secondo me no," la contraddisse Brittany. "Secondo me sembri bellissima."

Santana non rispose: rimase solo ad osservarsi mentre lacrime da fantasma le riempivano gli occhi. "Non voglio restare," disse a fatica. "È troppo dura."

Proprio allora un'anziana camminò nel corridoio verso dove si trovavano Brittany e Santana. Aveva un aspetto stanco e segnato dal tempo, come se il peso del mondo fosse poggiato sulle sue spalle.

Quando Santana la vide, impallidì, per quanto in forma di fantasma.

"_Abuela_?" sussurrò.

L'anziana donna passò proprio accanto a loro, entrò nella stanza di Santana e rimase lì in piedi per un istante, le braccia immobili lungo i fianchi. Lacrime si formarono nei suoi occhi mentre si inginocchiava a lato del letto di Santana, intrecciando le mani per pregare.

"È venuta a trovarmi," sussurrò Santana con stupore. "Non credevo che l'avrebbe fatto."

Brittany non disse nulla, solo si avvicinò al fantasma di Santana per darle conforto come meglio poteva senza toccarla. Santana alzò una mano e l'appoggiò sul vetro, osservando sua nonna pregare per lei.

Brittany riusciva a sentire un mormorio in spagnolo dall'interno della stanza, ma non sapeva che cosa stesse dicendo la donna. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che il fantasma di Santana stava piangendo più forte, ora.

"Cosa sta dicendo?" chiese in un bisbiglio.

Santana scosse la testa e tirò su col naso. "Basta così," disse.

E con ciò, Santana galleggiò attraverso la porta con un'espressione determinata in volto.

Brittany fece per raggiungerla, terrorizzata che Santana stesse entrando per manomettere uno dei macchinari o per cercare di comunicare con sua nonna. Quello era assolutamente vietato e Brittany non voleva essere complice di un crimine fra i fantasmi. Però non poteva esattamente far irruzione su una sconosciuta in coma ed un'anziana donna che pregava per lei.

Con suo sollievo, il fantasma di Santana non si diresse verso i macchinari. Al contrario, avvolse le braccia intorno alla donna e disse: "Ti voglio bene anch'io, Abuela."

E poi, rivolgendo un sorriso triste oltre la spalla a Brittany, Santana salì sul letto e si sdraiò sul proprio corpo, fino a che non si fusero insieme perfettamente.

In un primo momento non accadde nulla. L'anziana donna continuò a mormorare e le macchine a funzionare.

Ma poi, ci fu un bip fuori dalla normale sequenza di suoni.

La donna alzò la testa e fissò la macchina alla sua sinistra.

Poi si sentì un altro bip. E un altro.

Poi scattò un allarme e attorno a loro tutto iniziò a brulicare.

La donna si alzò in piedi, gli occhi spalancati e in allarme. Due infermiere ed un dottore arrivarono di corsa dall'atrio, diretti verso Brittany. Lei si spostò per non intralciare e col cuore colmo di felicità rimase a guardare il dito indice di Santana sollevarsi, poi l'intera mano scuotersi, finché non fu oscurata alla vista dai medici e dalle infermiere che si prendevano cura di lei mentre riprendeva conoscenza. Altri membri del personale ospedaliero accorsero, mentre la nonna di Santana teneva le mani giunte vicino al cuore e guardava al cielo piangendo lacrime di riconoscenza.

Per la successiva mezzora Brittany rimase ad osservare Santana essere riportata al mondo dei vivi. Quando la confusione del riprendere conoscenza si calmò e Santana giaceva a letto circondata dalla sua famiglia e tutti facevano a turno per tenerle la mano, lei alzò lo sguardo verso Brittany. Brittany poggiò una mano sul vetro, incerta se Santana fosse in grado di riconoscerla o meno. Non sapeva se, quando tornavano nei loro corpi, gli spettri ricordassero la loro vita da fantasmi. Ma dopo solo un istante, Santana fece un sforzo per sorridere. Dopo un altro momento Brittany vide, in modo inequivocabile, un occhiolino.

Brittany fece un gran sorriso e un occhiolino a sua volta, pronta ad attendere con pazienza il momento in cui Santana sarebbe stata abbastanza bene per poter camminare nel parco con lei, da ragazza umana.


End file.
